Holiday Spirit
by naughtyelfh00rs
Summary: Carlisle is Edward's Elf mentor and his lover-which makes their forbidden elf sex even hotter! Slash/Elf Porn.


**Holiday Spirit**

* * *

><p>Edward threw his head back against the pillow as he panted to catch his breath. Carlisle watched his neck, the smooth column of his throat. Watched his pulse beating under pale skin. The boy's eyes were dilated, lips red as if freshly bitten. His skin was flushed, pretty pink with exertion and arousal. He was so beautiful. So perfect. So...young.<p>

Then he looked at him and smiled, an impish, delectable smile that twisted his lips and flooded Carlisle's veins with a warmth that slipped down his spine to curl round his hips.

"Fuck, Carlisle," the boy breathed. And he couldn't even bring himself to chastise him for language because Edward had brought a hand down over the curve of his waist to press their hips closer together.

"Tell me what you want."

Edward wet his lips. "You. _Christ_, I want you," he whispered, mouth just inches from his own, hips undulating, pushing hard against his.

Carlisle couldn't help to press back.

"God yes, harder..." Edward's warm breath whuffed against his neck. "Like that...like you're fucking me."

He gasped but stopped dead. He felt the boy's lips mouthing wet against his throat. Edward was too perfect: like every fantasy he'd ever had compressed into one slender, sweaty, stocking footed boy. But he couldn't. "I won't. You know I won't."

It was reprehensible to be sure. Senior elves were not allowed to fraternize with the junior staff. And for good reason, too. The boy was barely out of his training shoes.

Edward sighed, part want, part exasperation, but continued moving, rocking underneath him. "But you'd like to. I know you'd like to." His voice was pitched low, and Carlisle heard the satisfaction mixed with frustration there. The boy arched his back then, jerking his hips upward, pressing hardness against hardness.

Carlisle couldn't bite back the moan.

"So good," Edward purred, rubbing himself more frantically against him. His hands slipped down from Carlisle's neck to grasp and clutch at his shoulders, blunt nails scraping soft skin. "Right there...yes more...Car-oh..." The boy sounded mindless, and he couldn't help but move with his movements, hips to hips, belly to belly, his cock sliding deliciously against the boy's.

"I want you inside me," Edward gasped. "I want you to fuck me."

Carlisle groaned. Though this wasn't the first time they'd found themselves together late at night, twisted in Carlisle's sheets, it was the first time the young elf had been so forward about his desires.

"Shush," he said, pressing a kiss to Edward's mouth. "Here, wrap your legs around me."

"Oh…_oh_…" the boy flung an arm out to press against the headboard. "You're the first," he gasped, "the first to ever do this to me." Edward's heel dug into his thigh and he lifted his hips up off the bed. "Want more. Want everything."

It was too much. Carlisle could feel the pleasure building, coiling in his stomach, tightening in his balls. He ground his hips down hard, once, twice, and he was coming hot and wet between them.

Edward tensed in response, eyes wide, and shuddered under him. Carlisle inhaled deeply. He could feel the boy's heart pounding against his own chest.

"Wow... That was...wow," Edward titled his head back, untidy hair splayed appealingly against the pillow. Carlisle resisted the urge to swipe his tongue against the pale column of his neck.

"I still want you to fuck me though."

"You don't know what you want, brat," he replied, then silenced the boy's complaints with his mouth. Edward tasted sweet as always - peppermint stick and candy cane spice. Their tongues met languidly now, savoring the lazy aftermath of their love making.

"So good," the boy repeated softly when they finally pulled apart. "Just think of how good it will be when we—"

But Carlisle cut him off with one more kiss. "Shh, sleep now. It's late."

They fell asleep together then, Edward curled in the crook of the older man's arm. Carlisle refused to think about how perfectly they fit together. There was no excuse for it, after all. He was the young elf's mentor; the boy was under his tutelage for another two holidays still to come. He'd be banished to the infant room for sure, should anyone find out. And everyone knew, there was no creative freedom in stuffed toys and teething rings.

He sighed, pressing his lips to the mess of the Edward's hair. It smelled of sugar cookies and apple crisp.

It didn't matter. Regardless of consequences, he would _never _be able to resist the boy. From the moment he'd arrived, all green apple tights, sugar plum cheeks, and cherry red lips, Carlisle knew he had to have him.

And now he did.

He woke Edward before dawn, shaking him slightly. But the boy only mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer to his warmth. "Edward," he tried again, hand on his shoulder, as the boy groaned and twined himself, ivy-like, around his body. His ever-present erection, pressing into Carlisle's hip, wasn't helping matters.

"If the morning elves catch you, I will not allow you to return. Ever."

The threat earned a muffled response; one green eye blinked sleepily open. "You wouldn't."

"I would. And I can't see why I shouldn't, either."

The boy sighed and rolled over. Carlisle groaned at the loss of warmth, but reached over to pull his leggings from beneath the bed. "Tonight's a big night," the boy said, pulling candy-striped boxers up over narrow hips.

"I know. All the more reason to get back to your dorm," he said, smoothing a hand down Edward's back.

"If I must." The boy's red cardigan was a crumpled mess.

"You'll need to have that cleaned," Carlisle said, pulling his undershirt on.

Edward shrugged and leaned over to kiss Carlisle before he could voice any protest. "You know, in forty-eight hours we'll be on holiday."

He laughed, twisting his fingers in the boy's hair. "I've heard as much."

"Then there'll be plenty of time to celebrate." Edward opened his mouth against Carlisle's, slid his tongue along his lip.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Which naughty elf h00r wrote this? Leave a review and guess!<strong>


End file.
